In Noctem
by dreamstar potter
Summary: He faced pain. But none like this. Suffering betrayal from his friends is the worst pain of all. All because of the Goblet of Fire. He stares at the night, searching for answers. He waits in the day, for the darkness to snatch the sun. He hears ethereal voices that he can sing along to. Singing of reassurance. He'll never forget. Never will forget.


In Noctem

A Harry Potter song fic

AN: I should be updating Found, but I was listening to the ethereal Harry Potter song, In Noctem and I decided to make a songfic. Something that might entertain you for a bit until I can get the third chapter up.

It may be a slash, just saying. MAY.

-Dis is a line-

_Carry my soul…_

Emerald eyes darted around the dark castle, searching for a sanctuary. He sucked in a breath, holding back tears. Everyone wanted him to solve his or her problems. Dumbledore, Dumbledore put him in that- that torture chamber called the Dursleys. He hated how everyone turned their back on him when they saw his name rise from the Goblet of Fire. He didn't put his name in that stupid cup!

_Into the night…_

He closed his eyes, some hero he was.

_May the stars, guide my way…_

He wished for a place to be alone, a place where he can stare at the stars, searching for answers like a centaur.

_I glory in the sight, as darkness takes the day…_

A door appeared, as if his desperate wish has been granted. He stormed in and saw a room with a bed next to a window. It was night and the stars were twinkling brightly for him to see. He sat on the bed, thinking about how strangely the sun set in gold and red. It didn't matter; he wanted to see the sun gone so the stars can shine brighter. As he stared at the sky, searching for all of the stars that he can identify he heard a group of ethereal voices, singing in a language he knew…

_Ferte in noctem, anima meam illustre stellae via meam…_

The voices seemed to add to his peaceful escape of staring at the sky. He felt himself sink into the bed as he allowed the voices to lull him to peace.

_Aspectu illo glorior dum capit nox Diem…_

The song continued and he tried mouthing the voices that sang, he couldn't sing himself, but that didn't matter. They reassured him, in a sad sort of way. He heard, far off, footsteps and indistinct voices talking. He recognized them, but those voices didn't matter to him. Those voices weren't ethereal or angels that sang songs of protection or darkness.

_Cantate vitae canticum sine dolore actae…_

Dolore… dolore meant pain. He was in pain. A deep pain that plagued him, he hid it, to protect his "friends" but he accepted this pain now. He accepted dolore.

_Dicite eis quos amabam me nunquam obliturum…_

Nunquam. Nunquam meant never. "Pain and never," Harry whispered, "Never in pain, never will stop,"

_Sing a song… _

Yes, a song of pain, a song of light, and a song of darkness and regret. But no, those voices were sad, but did not sing too much about regret. More about loss and pain and darkness and its acceptance. Most 'leaders of the light' never accepted the dark. They wanted to obliterate it as if that wasn't a thing that made the world go round. They didn't accept it, the darkness, and they wouldn't accept him if he acknowledged the darkness. He noticed that others, like Slytherins weren't dark at all, but more accepting to dark than anything else.

_A song of life…_

He knew that he was going to rise to be, not a leader of the light, not a hero but something more. He wasn't going to shine as if he was under a spotlight; he was going to be radiant. More radiant than the sun.

_Made without regret… _

His song, his song of life and acceptance was woven and sung without regret without judging and prejudice of both sides. He felt himself singing but didn't think he was singing.

_Tell the ones, the ones I loved…_

Or used to love, used to protect with his life. They betrayed him and he may forgive, he may not. But that's a long time from now.

_I never will forget… _

Forget their betrayal; forget that their "innocence" isn't going to protect his "friends". Oh no, forgetting is going to be a long time.

_Never will forget._

-dis is a line-

AN: Lyrics that are not understandable are in Latin. I don't know the exact translation.

~dreamstar potter, all lowercase, no exceptions.


End file.
